


PMD: Corrupted Dawn

by Cliffjumper



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-02 06:35:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6555028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cliffjumper/pseuds/Cliffjumper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The legendary Pokemon all but vanished centuries ago. No Pokemon knows exactly how or when, but eventually there came a time when none had seen even the mere shadow of a legendary. Yet the world of Pokemon has continued on, and legends soon became just that-legends and myths, bedtime stories passed down through the ages. Even records of them began to fade, until only rumors remained. Now, a mysterious force is threatening the Verrano region, slowly turning even the most docile Pokemon feral.  As Pokemon struggle to combat this new threat, an outcast Growlithe and a Bagon searching for answers about his past join together to seek what may be the worlds last hope-finding the lost legendaries. But did the legendaries ever exist? And even if they did, are they still alive?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Legends Lost

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This story takes place in the same setting as the PMD games. However, it's not necessarily meant to be a mystery dungeon story per se, so much as a twist on the story. 
> 
> While I will try to stay as accurate as possible to both pokemon and PMD games, I obviously took a bit of creative liberty and decided to expand on the universe. I also drew a fair amount of influence from the anime. Please note that while moves learned are taken from the games, not everything will follow game or anime mechanics (not that anime really has any lol), and I am taking many of my own liberties with how things work.  
> Enjoy!

The end of the world was about to begin. Arceus saw the it in its dreams as it slumbered. Like the night after dusk, or the sunset after day, a darkness loomed on the horizon. It crept like a weed, strangling all that it touched. It devoured the hearts of pokemon, turning them sinister. Everything it touched, it corrupted. It was then that it saw the power behind the Corruption. It drew from the legendaries themselves. As Arceus watched, the world fell bit-by-bit, until nothing but the Corruption reigned. All because of the existence of legendaries. All because of their power.

Arceus' eyes flicked open. There was time yet to save its creation. Briefly, it closed its eyes.

Reaching out with its mind, it found the three lake spirits.

_“Contact all the other legendaries. Tell them to meet me at Legend Island.”_

_“All? Arceus what’s going on?”_ Mesprit’s voice echoed in its head.

 _“Yes; what is so important that you require every single legendary?”_ demanded Azelf.

 _“I will explain when everyone_ _is present. Just tell them to meet me. I have preparations to make.”_

 _“Very well,”_ Mesprit replied.

Once it was finished with Mesprit, it sighed. There was much to do, if it was to stop what was coming. A feeling of shame washed over it at the thought of its plan. Arceus allowed it to linger only a moment before dismissing it. This was necessary. It would not see the world it created fall apart.

~~~~~

 

Arceus stood at the center of Legend Island, waiting. It had been some time since it had returned to the mythical island it helped create. After all the great guardians had been appointed, it had formed the massive island as a safe haven. A place of rest for the legendaries, an island that could not be seen by mortals.

The island itself was a work of art. Within its barriers, every legendary had its own domain. A massive volcano in honor of Groudon, an underground lake for Kyogre. Three lakes for the lake spirits. Two towers for Ho-oh and Lugia. A forest glen for Celebi, and so on. The center of the island Arceus had created for meetings. It was built like a courtyard, with smooth black and white marble rippling over the ground. On the edges were spaces for every legendary. There were pockets of water for ocean dwelling legendaries, and massive stone perches for bird legendaries. For the rest, pedestals were created.

It was a few hours before all the legendaries were gathered. Some looked confused, although just as many looked irritated about leaving their business to come. Arceus scanned the assembled pokemon, making sure all were present. Then it took a step forward.

Arceus took a moment to emblazon the image in it’s head. Every legendary, gathered around peacefully. It doubted it would have another chance to witness such a scene. Grief twisted the heart of Arceus at the thought of what it was about to do. Before speaking, it took a breath.

“I am sorry.”

Arceus let out a pulse of light that washed over every legendary. One by one, they collapsed, forced into a deep slumber. Arceus’s heart ached as it walked among them, placing an object in front of each. For some it was an orb or rock, and for others, a gem. Arceus reached Darkrai. In front of the nightmare pokemon, it placed a dark stone orb that represented the new moon. As it was about to move away, Darkrai suddenly locked gazes with it.

“What have you done?” Darkrai growled. “What do you hope to accomplish? What good can this bring?”

Arceus stepped away. “I am protecting my creation.” it snapped. It glanced away towards the horizon. “If all of us are locked away, then the world will be better off.”

“I don’t know what you’re thinking or what you think you saw, but this won’t solve anything.”

“You have not seen the things I’ve seen!” Arceus roared. It crashed it foot into the ground. “I am only doing what is necessary.”

“Lies. You have allowed yourself to be consumed by fear.” Darkrai shook his head. “I know fear. I can sense it, and your heart is filled-”

Arceus pressed the stone orb against Darkrai. Light shimmered around him and the orb, then Darkrai was gone. Only the orb remained. One by one, Arceus activated each talisman, locking the legendaries into an eternal slumber, leaving behind only the talisman. Within a minute, silence had fallen upon the courtyard. Unlike earlier, this silence was not tense, but heavy. Darkrai’s words echoed in its head, and Arceus froze. What if this was wrong? No. Darkrai didn’t understand.

Arceus stepped up to its own pedestal. Focusing its power, it teleported each talisman far away. It did not allow itself to know the locations of any talisman. That would be too dangerous. Once the act was done, it took its talisman and teleported to the summit of Mt. Coronet. It hovered high above the peak, taking in the majesty of the pokemon world one final time. Then it allowed itself to be locked within the talisman; falling into a deep, dreamless slumber.

 

~~~~~

 

Over a century later...

  


_(Ungh... what? where... What’s going on? That crashing noise... It sounds like thunder.)_  
_(Is there a storm?)_ _  
_ (I feel so weak... I’m so tired.)

_(Gotta... stay awake...)_

_(Can’t...)_

  
  


~~~~~

 

Growlithe stared at the massive Torterra shaped building in front of him. He took a pace towards the door when a loud hoot froze him in place. A moment later, a large Noctowl landed in front of him. "Back again, Pyre?" he said, tilting his head to the side.

"I need to speak to the Sheriff."

"She's not here." Noctowl said, fixing the Growlithe in a leering gaze. “Beside’s, you know the rules. No entrance unless you prove yourself first. Which you can’t do without a _partner_ .” Noctowl hooted loudly and flapped it’s wings. He tilted his head to the other side and lowered himself until he was inches away from Growlithe’s snout. “Since you are clearly _alone_ I’ll have to ask you to leave. Now.”

Pyre growled, glaring defiantly back at Noctowl. “I can handle myself, Dusk. I’m stronger now. If Sheriff Luxray would allow me to-”

“No!”

Pyre jumped back, his ears ringing from Dusk’s screech. Fire boiled inside him, and he clenched his jaws tightly as he struggled to restrain himself. Attacking the guard of the Sheriff Guild wouldn’t help. “I’ll prove myself some other way.” he growled. Without waiting for a reply, he spun and stormed away.

 

Fine. If the Sheriff’s Guild didn’t believe he was worthy enough, then he would just have to make them see he was. Breaking into a run, he weaved through the stalls and customers in the market district and skidded to a halt in the Town Square. He trotted up to the news board, scanning the posts tacked there. There were several reports and postings, ranging from requests from merchants, to reports about missing pokemon or strange happenings. Ignoring the many reports about unusual pokemon behaviour in the distant wilds, far from the town, he continued scanning. A Sheriff’s Guild warning caught his eye.

 

_Warning!_

_Multiple sightings of the dangerous criminal Ariados, known as Blight, has been reported just outside Relic Town. According to recent sightings, he has been seen at the base of Spiral Mountain and in the surrounding Spiral Forest. For your safety, it is advised to be extra cauious when traveling these areas.._

_-Sheriff's Guild_  


Pyre narrowed his eyes. Burning anger grew inside him. Blight was back. He’d confronted the Ariados once before, several months ago. Much to his shame, he’d been soundly beaten, and had to be rescued. But not this time. This time would be different. If he could capture a well known and dangerous criminal such as Blight for real, the Sheriff’s guild would certainly allow him entrance, with or without a partner. It might have been easier to join the Exploration Guild, but he wasn’t interesting in seeing more of the world. He wanted to join the ranks of the famous Sheriff’s Guild, whose officers were renowned for their bravery and battle prowess. No other guild boasted a record like them, not even the Wigglytuff Guild. Once he was accepted, he would take down more criminals than anyone else, and be the town hero. No one would think him weak. One day, everyone in the whole Verrano region would know his name.

He bolted away, making a beeline for Spiral Forest. _Blight, here I come._ He was running so quickly he ran into an Eelektross crossing the road. The Eelektross stumbled back, and Pyre fell to the ground.

“Pyre! What’s the rush?” The Eelektross asked, his eyes narrowed in suspicion.

Pyre picked himself off the ground and shook his head. “Nothing, just off to...” he glanced towards the entrance to Spiral Forest. “Explore.”

Blackout the Eelektross was a merchant now, but in his younger years, he’d trained Sheriff Luxray herself. If Blackout found it, he would surely stop him. Especially after what happened last time.

“Hmph.” Blackout narrowed his eyes. “According to what you said, you ‘don’t like exploring’.”

“I... uh, changed my mind. Thinking of joining the Explorers Guild.” Pyre put on his most convincing smile.

“Mhmmm. Be careful. Don’t want to have to send out a search party after you again.” He turned and slithered away.

Pyre’s fur bristled and he struggled to come up with a defense. Blackout was gone before he could think of one. Would his loss to Blight hang over him forever? _It’s not just that loss,_ he reminded himself bitterly. He pushed away the thought and kept walking.

It didn’t take long to reach Spiral Forest. Entering was almost like stepping into a new world entirely. Tall, leafy trees blocked out the sun almost entirely, and the only light that reached the forest floor was tinted green. Thick moss grew on trees and exposed roots, muffling his pawsteps. In the distance, he could hear a loud, thunderous roaring sound.

He followed one of the few trails branching out from the main road, weaving through the undergrowth. Supposedly, Blight had most recently been seen hiding out in a grove in the northernmost area of the forest, just west of Thunder River. Finding Thunder River was easy. All he had to do was follow the crashing noise that he’d heard since he entered the forest.

Emerging from a patch of thick bushes, he caught his first glimpse of Thunder River. It was a wide, powerful river, at least as wide as a few snorlax’s. Water slamming against rocks produced a near deafening crashing noise. As unpleasant as it was, it was the easiest route to the grove.

He followed the river north. As he ascended a large hill, he spotted the base of the mountain. The river flowed straight to the base, forming a pool. A tall waterfall poured into it, and there was a small beach-like area around the pool.

_Finally! The grove should be just to the west of that pool. Then I just have to defeat Blight, and I can become an officer. They’ll see that I’m stronger now._

Pyre dashed down the hill to the beach. He’d reached the bottom at a reckless run when his leg smashed into something hard. He catapulted forwards, crashing into the sand and rolling over and over. A low groan escaped him once he stopped moving.

“Ugh... what did I trip on?” he stood up slowly and shook the sand from his coat.

And oddly shaped lump in the sand rested behind him. Some sort of rock, perhaps? Slowly, he crept closer, then yelped. It was a _pokemon._

“Oh my Arceus! Hey, are you ok?” he nudged the unconscious pokemon. Now that he was closer, he could see the pokemon was a Bagon. Small scratches and scrapes covered its body as well as bruises on its torso. Odd. There were very few dragon-type in this area of Verrano.

“C’mon, wake up.” he nudged the Bagon again, and this time got a groan in response.

“Ugh...”

Phew. At least it was alive.

It opened its eyes and blinked. “What...” it frowned. “Who are you?”

“My name is Pyre. I found you here, unconscious. You’re hurt pretty bad. What in the name of Arceus happened?”

The bagon groaned and shook its head. “I don’t... I don’t remember.” It’s eyes opened wide and it glanced around panickedly. “Wait, where am I? What’s going on?”

Pyre stumbled back a step. “Whoa, calm down. I’m not sure what happened. Do you remember anything at all?”

“Well... I know you’re a Growlithe-”

Pyre nodded.

“And I remember my name. Draak. I’m a Bagon, and...” his voice trailed off.

“That’s a start, I guess. You don’t remember anything else?” Draak shook his head.

Pyre wasn’t sure what to do. It wasn’t exactly as if there was a book on dealing with pokemon who had amnesia. Draak didn’t look familiar either, and he knew most of the pokemon in Relic town. He could have been from outside town though. A lot of pokemon lived on the outskirts.

“I’ll take you back to town. Maybe someone there can help.” he said finally. Great. Now he wouldn’t be able to find Blight. He just hoped it stuck around long enough for him to capture it.

“Okay I guess...” Draak said uncertainly.

Pyre sighed and turned around, heading back up the hill. Running into this Bagon was ruining everything. If he lost Blight because of him... He pushed the thought aside. It was best not to dwell on what-ifs.

He was so lost in his thoughts he never saw the silken spider thread trap at the top of the hill.   


* * *

 

Well, I hope you enjoyed Chapter 1! I would like to post a chapter every couple weeks, but we'll see. Please note that this fic is still in progress. I am choosing to use this site to upload, but be aware changes may occur or be made, even to previous chapters. I am also working on a fic based on the games/anime, so you can check that out at Flyg0n on fanfiction.net. The story is called 'New Horizons'. Both this fic and New Horizons are meant to be semi-parallel in a way.

The intention is to do a bit of a flip-flop. The in progress version I will post here, while the completed one I will post on FF only when the whole story is done. As for New Horizons, I may post it here as well, perhaps when I complete it.

Also, I will not promise that I will definitely finish this fic, because I may not. I have a lot on my plate, but I promise to make every effort to do so. It is really encouraging to receive review and constructive criticism, so please feel free to do so (I encourage it)!


	2. Attack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annnd... here's chapter 2! I wasn't intending on posting yet, but I decided I wanted 1 and 2 up as I work on more, since they complete each other better. As always, please review and comment, and feel free to ask questions.Also I'm really not used to formatting on this site so if it looks weird thats why.

Ambush was not at the top of Draak’s to-do list. He followed the Growlithe all the way to the top of a hill. His thoughts were consumed with trying to remember what had happened, but everything before waking up was a blank spot. The only things he did remember were arbitrary facts. He knew Pyre was a ‘Growlithe’, and he was a ‘Bagon’. He knew that they were both pokemon, and that there were many other pokemon, but that was all he knew. Even the names of towns or where he was escaped him. Without warning, Pyre was yanked into the trees and dangled from a branch overhead. He yelped struggled in vain to free himself, only succeeding in swinging wildly back and forth.

Draak rushed towards him. “Hang on, I’ll get you dow-”

A large red pokemon with long spindly legs landed dropped to the ground in front of him. He instantly recognized it as an Ariados.

It gave Pyre a glare. “Come back for round two I sssee. Wasss your firssst lossss not good enough?”

_First loss? What did that mean? Does Pyre know this Ariados?_

“Get away from him.” Draak snarled. The ferocity of his own voice surprised him. He didn’t even know this Growlithe. Still, Pyre was trying to help him. He wasn’t going stand by and let the Ariados hurt Pyre. The Ariados gave Draak a threatening look, and took a step towards him.

“Draak watch out! Blight is a dangerous criminal!” Pyre said.

Blight hissed at Pyre before fixing its gaze on Draak once more. “You ssshould have run when you had the chance.”

It sprang at him, its legs moving in a glowing blur as it unleashed a Fury Swipes.

Draak sprang sideways, barely dodging. He was forced to take several steps back as Blight’s furious attack continued.

Anger bubbled inside him. There was no way he was going to let some _spider_ push him around. With an angered cry, he dug his hindclaws into the ground lunged forwards with Headbutt. His brash attack took Blight by surprise, sending him flying. He crashed into a tree and fell to the ground, momentarily stunned.

Draak took advantage of the opportunity and let loose a Dragon Breath. It singed the ropes attaching Pyre to the tree, and he fell to the ground, free.

“Thanks.” Pyre shook the webbing off and gave him a nod.

Draak looked past him to see Blight getting back to its feet.

Pyre used Ember. The Ariados skittered sideways, the small orange flames grazing its side. It gave an angry hiss and it’s horn glowed purple with Poison Sting. It lunged for Pyre. Its horn connected, and Pyre fell back with a yelp.

Draak unleashed another Dragon Breath. Blight was too close to dodge, and was hit full on. When the dust settled, Blight was still standing, but barely.

“Let’s finish him!” Pyre said. “I’ll distract him, and you jump in and hit him.” he whispered.

Draak gave a quick nod. He watched Pyre closely as he stepped forward. His eyes glowed red and pulsed. The spider pokemon cringed and backed away and step. Now was his chance.

He leaped forwards and used Aerial Ace. It connected full on, and Blight was tossed down the hill, where it landed with a thud, its eyes closed.

“Ha! Take that!” Draak shouted. “You can’t handle us!” He jumped up, punching his claw into the air.

“We make an awesome team.” Pyre’s eyes lit up. “You should be my partner!”

“Your _what_?” Draak demanded. He tilted his head to the side and stared at Pyre in confusion.

“Partner. The Sheriff’s Guild in town is looking for new recruits, what with all the crime waves and stuff thing happening. But they only operate in teams of two. No one else in town is available.” _Or rather, everyone thinks you’re too weak._

“Sounds desperate to me.” Draak mumbled under his breath. “I don’t know. I mean, I don’t even know who I am. How can a be a part of this... Sheriff’s Guild if I can’t remember anything?”

“If you help me become an officer, we’ll go all sorts of places as we hunt criminals. We’ll be able to find out more about who you were. Probably.”

“Exactly. Probably. Still...” he looked down at Blight. “That was kinda fun. This Guild, what’s it all about?”

“Basically, we hunt criminals. While Guilds such as Rescue or Exploration Guilds might go after criminals, our sole purpose is to capture and apprehend them. Also, we rarely deal with Mystery Dungeons.”

“Mystery Dungeons?” Draak asked.

“I’ll explains those later. Just tell me, do you want to be my partner?”

Draak paused to think. He barely knew Pyre. But he couldn’t deny how well they fought together. Plus, if he was right, there was a chance to find out more about who he was. Perhaps most of all, though he was hesitant to admit it, he felt a sort of connection with this Growlithe. “Alright, I’ll be your whatever it is.”

“Great! It’s settled then!” Pyre grinned. “Let’s get Mr. Long Legs back to town and we can sign up!”

 

“So how are we gonna do this?” Draak asked. They stood in front of Blight, staring at its still form. It was larger than either of them, and much heavier than Pyre.

“We could drag him, I guess.” Pyre suggested. “Or I could head back to town... no that won't work.”

“Dragging it is, then?” Draak said. Pyre nodded. Before either of them could get a grip on Blight, the sound of crunching branches and indistinct voices reached their ears.

Draak paused and peered into the forest. More criminals? He wasn’t sure he could handle another fight. He took a fighting stance and faced the noise.

 

A few moments later, a Lucario and Scoliopede stepped into the clearing. They both wore scarlet scarves around their necks.

“They’re from the Sheriff’s Guild I told you about. Those two are the highest ranking team.” Pyre whispered to him.

The Lucario folded its arms across it’s chest, surveying them with narrowed eyes. “Well it seems our job was done for us.”   
“You’re not an officer, Pyre. You have no authority to go after criminals.” Scoliopede hissed.

Pyre stepped forward and craned his neck to glare at Scoliopede. “I’m doing you a favor. Someone had to stop this criminal.”

Scoliopede ignored the remark and fixed his gaze on Draak. “Who might you be?”

Lucario stared at him with slightly narrowed eyes. A look of confusion and suspicion was written across it’s face. Scoliopede glared at him with a predatory glare. Steeling himself, he met their gazes with an equally defiant one.

“My name is Draak. I’m Pyre’s partner.”

“Partner? Since when did you find a pokemon willing to be your partner?” Scoliopede asked in a condescending tone.

Pyre growled. “None of your business. Now, are you two going to help us take the criminal _we_ captured back to the Guild?”

“Very well. We can discuss details with Sheriff Luxray. Scoliopede, take Blight back to the Guild please.”

“Hmph.” Scoliopede growled and muttered under his breath before walking to Blight. He bent and touched Blight with his snout, then tapped a small badge on his scarf. There was a small flash of light and the two vanished.

“What in the name of Mew... How did he do that?” Draak gasped.

Lucario gave him puzzled look. “I guess you’re not from around here. Sheriff’s Guild has special issue badges, just like the Explorers Guild. They allow us easy transportation back to the Guild while on missions. I’ll take you two back to the Guild. I’m sure Luxray will want to hear about what happened.” Lucario took a step towards them. “If you could, take hold of your partner. I can take you both at once that way.”

Draak nodded and rested his claw on Pyre’s shoulder. Lucario knelt and placed his paw on Draak’s head. There was a bright flash, and Draak’s vision turned white. A moment later it faded, and Draak found himself standing on a road of smooth hard packed dirt.

“I’ll go on ahead, I need to speak with Scoliopede. Meet me at the Sheriff’s Guild.” Luxray said, pacing away.

“Whoa...” He looked around. To his right was a crowded shop area. Colorful stalls were set up, with pokemon of various species selling a wide assortment of items. He spotted an Eevee selling scarves, and a Beheeyem and Elgyem selling strange looking orbs.

“So I guess I’ll give you a tour while we’re here.” Pyre said. “Relic town has four main areas, all arranged around the town square. To your right is the market district. Thats where all the merchants have their stalls, obviously.” Pyre nodded to his left. A large sprawling building rose from the earth. It was shaped like a gigantic Shuckle. The holes on its shells formed windows, and a large arched doorway was right under its neck. “Thats where the Exploration Guild base is.”

“That’s a... weird building design.”

“It was created in honor of Guild leader Shuckle. He hasn’t been around in awhile though, so the second in command Marowak is in charge.”

“Wait wait...” Draak paused. “What’s an Exploration guild?”

“Oh uh... it’s basically this group or whatever that teams of pokemon are part of. Exploration Guilds dedicate their lives to exploring mystery dungeons, and look for treasure.”

“That reminds me, what are mystery dungeons?” Draak gave Pyre a puzzled look.

“Basically, they’re mysterious dungeons scattered everywhere that change every time you enter them. It’s a bit confusing, and they’re creepy, in my opinion. All the pokemon in them are feral and dangerous.”

“Whoa. Sick.” Draak murmured. “What happened to Shuckle then?”

Pyre shrugged. “Dunno. Last I heard Shuckle up and left, only telling Marowak that he had important business to look into.”

“Doesn’t that seem a little weird?”

“Not really. He’s gone away before a couple times I hear.” Pyre said nonchalantly.

“So what about the other two areas?”

 

“Well directly north of the marketplace, south west of the town square  is basically houses. Some of the merchants live there, or just the town's pokemon. Although there’s plenty of pokemon who live outside the town as well.”

The road they had been following widened into a circle. A large stone statue of an Armaldo stood in the center. In front of it was a large wooden board with papers tacked all over it.  


“This town square. That's the news board. Pokemon post there if they lost something or need help with something. The Sheriff’s Guild and Exploration Guild sometimes post news here as well. Stuff like that.” Draak peered at the board. Like Pyre said, he could see various notice about lost and found items, and a few reports about unusual occurrences or pokemon acting strange. Pyre nodded to the final area, which was to Draak’s left. “That’s where we are headed.”

Draak gasped. The Sheriff building had been constructed to resemble a giant Torterra. It’s mouth rested so that only the top half could be seen, forming a doorway. Four giant legs formed corner posts, and windows ringed the sides.

 

“Sick...” Draak whispered.

“Yeah, built-”

“Let me guess. Built in honor of the Sheriff, Torterra?”

Pyre shook his head. “No. One of the sheriffs before Luxray just really liked the idea and thought it looked cool.”

Draak frowned. “Oh. Huh.”

“Come on, I’ll introduce you to the Sheriff.” Pyre nodded towards the building before trotting towards the the door.

“Halt!” A loud hoot froze them in their tracks. A massive Noctowl slammed to the ground in front of them, blocking the entrance.

“Well well well... It seems you finally found a partner.”

“Flap off, Dusk.” Pyre growled.

“You know I can’t just allow you to enter. Prospective Guild members have to pass a-”

“Let them through, Dusk.” Lucario said. Draak turned around and saw Lucario standing behind them. “Don’t worry about these two. I’m giving them the all clear.”

Dusk narrowed his eyes. “Fine.” he hooted. With a flap of his wings, he flew upwards, disappearing to the roof of the Guild.

“What was that about?” Draak asked.

“That was our Entry Guard, Dusk. Don’t mind him. He keeps an eye on things. Normally, you two would have to accomplish a task to be permitted consideration to join, but since you managed to take down Blight, you’re free to go ahead and talk to Luxray.

“Thank you.” Pyre said with a dip of his head. He turned and trotted inside the Guild.

Draak hurriedly followed Pyre. They stepped into a well lit round room. Several desks were arranged about, and to his left the entire wall was covered in maps. Sunlight streamed through a window on the roof, which let in plenty of light. Draak was surprised to see it looking rather empty. The only pokemon inside were a Sneasel and Scyther, standing in front of one of the maps, studying it.

 

“I’m going to say the obvious and ask where is everyone?” Draak said finally. Quite frankly, he had expected such a large facility to have more pokemon. Surely there were more than two pokemon.

“Yeah, they totally only have two pokemon working here.” Pyre replied sarcastically.

“I didn’t ask how many, I asked where they were.” Draak glared at Pyre. Pyre sniffed in mock hurt.

“They’re out on missions I guess. There’s more crimes happening than usual, so they’ve had their hands full.”

Draak nodded and followed Pyre to the far end of the base. They stopped in front of a door with a sign that read ‘Sheriff Luxray’.

Pyre tapped on the door.

 

“Come in.” called a voice from the other side.

Draak stepped inside. The office was vaguely similar to the main room. It was round, and a black carpet covered part of the floor. Shelves filled with papers lined the walls. The only furniture was a wooden desk in the center of the room. A Luxray sat behind the desk. She seemed large for a Luxray, and wore a silvery bandana with a badge pinned to it. Draak found it necessary to crane his neck slightly to look at her.

Pyre opened his mouth, but Luxray spoke first.

“Let’s make this brief. I have work to do.”

“I want to join The Guild.” Luxray frowned and narrowed her eyes. Her gaze shifted to Draak.

“I take it you are his prospective partner.” Draak struggled to remain strong under her piercing gaze. All he could manage in reply was a nod.

“You’re not from around here. Where are you from?”

Draak rubbed the back of his head. A sheepish grin spread over his face. “Well, I don’t actually remember anything. Pyre found me in the forest about an hour ago. I don’t remember anything before that.”

“Hmm... Unusual.” Luxray murmured.

“We’re hoping to find out what happened to him.” Pyre added.

“Very well, a sensible idea. If I hear anything about a missing Bagon, I will inform you.” Luxray walked over to a shelf and picked up two blue bandanas and circular metal objects. She set them on her desk. “In the meantime, we need all the help we can get.”

“Place your claws on these.” She slid the badges towards them.

Draak met Pyre’s eyes for a moment. The Growlithe was grinning wildly, and he could see him trembling from excitement. He had to admit, it was cool. The idea of going on dangerous missions and fighting crime was very appealing. And Pyre seemed cool. Really cool.

Draak placed his claw on the badge, and Pyre followed suit.

“Repeat after me.” She sat down, looking them both in the eyes before continuing.

“I swear to uphold the peace of this realm, and to defend its inhabitants against those who threaten its safety. No matter the cost, I pledge to put this land first.”

Draak’s heart beat faster as they repeated the words. Luxray smiled.

“Congratulations. You’re officially members of the Sheriff’s Guild.”

* * *

 

 

 


	3. A Dark Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draak and Pyre go on their first mission as part of the Guild, but their attempt is fraught with difficulty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 3! its shorter than I would like, but I decided to divide it because it felt right. I hope you all enjoy, review and offer constructive criticism please! I love hearing from readers. And dont forget about my story on FF.net. New Horizons by Flyg0n.

“Now what?” Draak stood outside the Sheriff Guild with Pyre.  
“We get some rest.” Pyre stretched and let out a long yawn. “Anyways, I can’t wait to take down some criminals! I’ll see you bright and early.” Pyre pranced away a few steps then stopped. Draak shot the Growlithe an incredulous look.  
“Oh right... You’re homeless.”  
“No. I don’t remember where my home is. There’s a difference.” Draak shot back.   
Pyre shrugged. “Stay at my place then. There’s enough space for the both of us.”  
“Cool. So you have a house in town?”  
“No.” Pyre grinned. “I got something way cooler. Follow me.” He trotted off, heading south, away from the town square.  
Draak scrambled after him.

He followed Pyre south. As he walked, his thoughts drifted to everything that had happened. Why had he been out in the forest? Before he lost his memory, who had he been? Did he have friends? A family? There was a whole life he used to have, and it was gone. Helping out Pyre was fine for now, but he wanted to know who he used to be. He needed to know.

“We’re here!”   
Pyre’s shout dragged him from his thoughts and he looked around. They had stopped a little ways outside town. Large, curling tree roots formed an oblong dome-like structure. Small holes in the sides formed windows, and the entire structure was dotted with thick moss. “This is amazing.” Draak breathed.  
“Thanks. Come on, I’ll show you inside.”  
Draak followed Pyre though a door of stiff green vines. Inside was fairly dark, but it grew brighter a moment later as Pyre blew a puff of flame, lighting a small torch near the door. The inside was divided into two rooms. To his right, he could see a smaller room with three leaf beds. The main room was mostly empty space, except for a table with three chairs and a fireplace.   
“There’s extra beds here.” he said, nodding to the side room. “I used to... nevermind. I’m tired, you should sleep too.” he walked over to his bed and curled up, his back to Draak. Draak frowned. What was that all about? And why three of everything? He pondered it as he settled into his bed and curled up. Well, it didn’t really matter right now. The battle with Blight made him curious, however.  
“Pyre?”  
“Mhmm?”  
“Have you battled Blight before?”  
Pyre sighed and shifted in his bed, rustling the leaves. “Yeah. I spent a long time going after lots of other criminals. I really wanted a fre- uh, I wanted to join the Sheriff’s Guild really badly. But back then, I wasn’t exactly strong. I tried to get stronger by going after criminals. But I lost. I was so ashamed I never told anyone what I was doing. The few criminals that I didn’t lose to, escaped. For a bit, I did some training. Eventually I got desperate. I overhead some Guild members discussing sightings of Blight. I wanted to prove myself, so I went after him. I never stood a chance. I might not even have survived if not for one of the Guild teams finding me. Thanks to me, they missed their chance to capture Blight.” Pyre gave a long sigh. “Ever since then, no one in town respects me.”  
“Oh. I’m sorry.”  
“Yeah. Anyways, get some sleep. We get our first job tomorrow.”   
Unfortunately, Draak wasn’t tired at all.  
“Hey can ask another question?”  
There was long sigh, then Pyre replied. “Yeah, what?”  
“How come you call Luxray and Lucario and others by their species name, but you have like... a name name?”  
“Most pokemon don’t give out their name. Only if they trust the other pokemon, or if there are several of the same pokemon.”  
“How come you give out your name then?”  
“Its not like there’s a point keeping it secret. Everyone knows now.”  
“Oh. I see...” Draak closed his mouth and decided to stop talking.  
Pyre seems great, and it's nice to make a friend but why do I feel so uneasy? Like something isn’t right? I hope it’s just my imagination. And hopefully Luxray will find out something about my past soon.  
He reviewed the events of the day. Why did that Lucario look at me like that? Did it see something? Could it have recognized me? Why not say something?  
Eventually, he drifted off to sleep, still pondering. 

Help me. Please...

Draak jerked awake. He looked around, wide eyed. He’d heard a voice. He glanced around, but all was quiet. Pyre slept peacefully beside him. The house was silent. He held his breath, listening. Nothing. Unease filled him. Maybe it was a dream? But if he’d only dreamt it, what did it mean? Did it have something to do with his past?

“Draak?” he turned to see Pyre staring at him. “Is something wrong?”  
“Nothing.” He murmured. No sense in bothering Pyre yet. It might mean nothing. He lay down again, this time falling into a dreamless sleep.

“Get up!”  
“Ahhg!” Something landed on top of Draak and he jumped awake, flinging the object aside. Pyre landed a couple feet away and shot him a reproachful look. Draak glanced at the window and scowled. “What kind of Arceus forsaken hour did you wake me up?”  
“It’s not really that early.”  
Draak pointed at the window. “I don’t even see the sun.”  
“But it is up.” Pyre grinned. “Anyways, I want to get going. I can’t wait to take down some criminals!”  
Draak groaned and rolled off the bed. “Fine, fine...” he muttered.

After a quick meal, they headed for the town. Unsurprisingly, it was fairly empty. The town square was deserted, and the only pokemon out were the merchants, who were setting out their wares for the morning. Pyre pranced along ahead of Draak, who found it hard to stay upbeat when the sun wasn’t even fully above the horizon.

They arrived at the Sheriff’s Guild a few minutes later. Pyre stepped toward the door. Suddenly, a dark shape landed in from of him, blocking the entrance. Pyre yelped and jumped backwards, crashing into Draak. A loud triumphant caw echoed.  
Draak stood up and peered at the shape. A Honchkrow perched on the ground, eyeing them both with a piercing gaze.   
“Oh hey Shade.” Pyre said in a quavering voice. He stood up and shook the dirt from his fur. Shade blinked and Pyre flashed her an uncomfortable grin. “Draak, this is Shade, Shade, Draak.”  
“Pleasure to meet you?” Draak said. Shade didn’t reply. She blinked again and nodded. Flapping her wings, she flew off, melting into the shadows.  
“Well that was definitely not creepy at all.” Draak muttered. “What’s her deal?”  
“Shade is the night guard. She keeps an eye on the Guild, since she’s got the best night vision. She never speaks either.”  
“She gives me the creeps.” Draak murmured as he followed Pyre inside.

Inside was quiet. Several pairs of pokemon stood together, talking softly. He saw a Joltik and Druddigon, as well as a Scyther and Sneasel. In front of the maps were a Gengar and Litwick.  
“The senior most officers get their pick of the jobs.” Pyre whispered. He nodded towards a bulletin board. Tacked on it were neatly organized papers. “Those are all the reports of different crimes and such.”  
“Then what's the one in Town Square for?”  
“That board is mostly for information. Lost and Found, wanted posters, and a few miscellaneous jobs that an average pokemon can handle. The Exploration Guild has its own board specifically for mystery dungeon jobs. We get pretty much anything that doesn’t involve mystery dungeons.”  
Draak nodded in understanding. He looked around the room again. All the officers wearing scarves. The Gengar and Litwick had orange scarves. The Scyther and Sneasel wore orange scarves as well, while Lucario and Scolipede wore red scarves. Druddigon and Joltik had black scarves.   
“What’s with those scarves?”  
“It’s like a ranking system.” he nodded towards Gengar and Litwick. “They’re one rank above us. So are Scyther and Sneasel.”  
“And Lucario?”   
“Red is for the senior most pokemon. It’s basically the highest rank.” Pyre replied “Those become Sheriff and Deputy if anything happens to the current ones.”  
“What about the black scarves then?”  
“Druddigon and Joltik are the strongest team here.”  
Draak laughed and gave Pyre a disbelieving look. “Druddigon I believe, but Joltik? It’s tiny! It hasn’t even evolved!”  
“Shhh!” Pyre hissed. He glanced towards Joltik, who seemed oblivious. “Tons of tough criminals underestimated him. Druddigon is strong, and he distracts them. They never see joltik coming until it’s too late.”   
Draak tilted his head. “And the Deputy? What do they do?”   
“The Sheriff takes missions too, so the Sheriff’s partner acts as Deputy. Luxray’s partner is a Bisharp.” Pyre looked towards Luxray’s office. “Anyways. Enough questions. We should talk to Luxray about our assignment for today.”

*****  
“Patrol Misty Swamp. A Mankey who lives there says he heard some strange noises the past couple nights. Find out if its anything to be concerned about.”  
“What? But that Mankey is just telling stories-”  
“Either take the job, or quit.” Luxray snarled. “You’re rookie officers. If you prove yourself, then I’ll send you to investigate other crimes.”  
Draak flinched at the ferocity of her tone. Pyre dipped his head and rushed out of her office. Draak raced after him, and finally caught up just outside headquarters.  
“What’s the big deal?” he snapped. “I thought you’d be happy.”  
“I want to do real work, not this!” Pyre snapped. “This is busywork! We should be out confronting real criminals, not talking to some nutty old tree dweller who heard a scary noise at night..”  
“Unbelievable.” Draak shook his head. “Yes, let’s send two inexperienced junior officers after tough criminals. Great idea, Pyre.”  
Pyre scowled at him. “Whatever. Let’s just get to Misty Swamp.” he grumbled.

*****  
Misty Swamp lived up to its name. They took a path out of town heading east. The landscape changed from lush green grass to spongy earth. The trees were tall and slim, and all around were large patches of murky water. A thick mist hung over the entire area, making it difficult to see more than a few feet ahead. Wide spreading tree branches blocked out the sun as well, giving the whole area a rather dark and creepy feel.

“Well this should be fun.” Draak muttered under his breath. They followed a winding trail through the swamp. Every now and then, he would spot a pokemon, but none approached them. Pyre remained stubbornly silent, making it extremely uncomfortable.  
“So you ever explore this area?”  
“No.”  
“Any idea where this Mankey lives?”  
“Ahead.”  
“Any idea what the noise might be?”  
“Nope.”  
Draak frowned. Fine. If Pyre didn’t want to be helpful, he’d figure it out on his own.   
After a few minutes, they stopped in front of a large tree. Deep scratches gouged the bark. “The Mankey lives here.” Pyre said.  
“Manke-” Pyre started to shout  
A massive ball of white fur crashed into Draak. His head slammed into the ground and he rolled several feet. Wearily he opened his eyes. Through blurry vision, he could make out the form of a large pokemon. It resembled mankey, but was far larger. Primeape. The Mankey evolved? Before he could move, it brought its fist crashing down upon him. Pain flowed through him and he felt some his strength drain away.   
Draak struggled to his feet. Primeape rushed him, and he tried to stagger out of the way, but he was too slow. Next thing he realized, Primeape used Seismic Toss. He was yanked into the air for a moment, before Primeape flung him into the ground. Weakness overtook him, but he forced it aside and scrambled to his feet, swaying unsteadily.   
Primeape landed a few feet away. It’s fur looked strange, almost gray. Likely a trick of the mist. He gathered himself for a Dragon Breath, but a glowing Confuse Ray enveloped Primeape before he could attack. The Primeape blinked and screeched. Its fist glowed as it prepared Brick Break, but without warning it drove its fist into the ground before howling with rage and pain. He glanced left and saw Pyre grinning triumphantly.  
“Don’t worry, the big dummy is confused. He can’t-” Pyre was cut off as Primeape spun towards him and used Rock Tomb.  
“Pyre!” he blasted Primeape with Dragon Breath before lunging towards it and striking it with Brick Break. It staggered backwards from the double attack.  
“Pyre are you alright?” Draak called.   
“Uuunngh. Yeah I just...” There was a thud, and one of the rocks vanished. Pyre staggered out from the pile, panting hard. “We’ve gotta... take him down.”  
“No duh.” Draak muttered. “Let’s double team him. Ember and Dragon breath.”   
Pyre managed a weary nod.  
Together, they let loose, striking the Primeape dead on. It and howled fell to the ground.  
“Is he-” Suddenly it sprang to its feet and launched itself at a tree. It scurried up, disappearing into the branches.  
“Uh oh...” Pyre murmured.  
“Where did he go?”   
Pyre shook his head. “Careful. he could drop down any moment.”  
Draak scanned the treetops. A branch above him rustled, and he lunged sideways just in time to avoid Brick Break. A deafening Screech sounded and Draak flinched away. Beside him, Pyre cowered. Something struck him and sent him flying. He opened his eyes just in time to see. Primeape’s fist turn purple and deliver a direct Poison Jab to Pyre, knocking him away.  
Pyre stood, then collapsed again. “Great... poison.” he mumbled weakly.  
Primeape turned to face Draak, who took a wary step back. This was bad. Very bad. This should have been easy according to Pyre. Draak gulped. He needed to do something, fast.  
“Come and get me!” he taunted. Primeape snorted and charged. Draak lunged to the side and used Headbutt. Before Primeape could recover, he used Brick Break. It stood once more, but this time it was clear it was nearly spent. It’s eyes were half closed, and it swayed from side to side. Its fist glowed as it prepared another brick break. Draak prepared to dodge. Suddenly, it twisted to it’s right and drove its fist into tree. It stumbled away, then collapsed. Draak let out a long sigh. They had gotten lucky. If it wasn’t for the Primeape’s confusion, they would have been goners for sure.  
“Pyre?” he turned and saw Pyre laying on the ground a few feet away. His fur almost seemed tinted purple, and his eyes were barely open. “Well that didn’t go as planned.” he mumbled.  
“Understatement of the year. Did anything about him seem... weird?” Draak glanced at the Primeape again. It’s fur still seemed gray. And earlier, he thought it’s eyes looked odd.  
“You mean other than the fact that we were nearly wiped out?”  
“About the Primeape. It just... I don’t know. Something was definitely off.”  
“I think you have a point. The Mankey was always just a troublemaker. He rarely did worse than get rough and talk a lot. His behaviour was unnatural.” Pyre coughed and shook his head.   
“Let’s just get you out of here.” Draak muttered. He helped Pyre to his feet, and they limped over to the unconscious Primeape. Draak pressed one claw against the Primeape and the other to his badge. The light enveloped him then faded, leaving them in front of the Sheriff’s Guild.

After the Primeape had been taken away, they dragged themselves to Guild healer, a Gothitelle.  
“You need to be better equipped next time.” Gothitelle said as she gave Pyre a pecha berry. She selected a few oran berries and handed them to Draak. He gratefully downed them and energy flowed through him.   
“Go to the market and prepare yourself next time. Use the money from your bounty. And report to Luxray. She’ll want to know how your first assignment went.”  
“Will do. Thanks.” Pyre said. He nodded towards Draak. “Let’s go.”

“That is very strange. You say that Primeape simply attacked you? Unprovoked?” Luxray asked.  
Pyre and Draak both nodded.  
“Hmm. Normally that Mankey is very passive. Or rather, Primeape. I will have Warden Gallade see if it can find out more. You two are dismissed.”  
Draak followed Pyre out, uncertainty nagging him. Something wasn’t right. What happened earlier scared him, but that wasn’t the only thing. The same feeling of deep uneasiness from last night had returned. It was as if he was missing something. But what?


End file.
